Stuck In Hell
by Shayla H
Summary: While on a delivery to Eve, Lilly is attacked. When it's found out she's "Resistant" to vampire mind control, she's stuck in Morganville. Will this go well, or will her interest in a young vampire huter mean she's not going to survive? PLEASE R R. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_**This Sucks.**_  
><em>*The Morganville Vampires Fan Fiction*<em>

My thick soled boots boom as I climb the path to the old, gothic and totally cool house I'm delivering to. I can pretty much be sure that whoever lives here-someone called Eve Rosser- has awesome fashion sense, because the store I deliver for-Dead Girls Directory- pretty much only sells one thing, Goth stuff. The huge box I'm carrying weighs a tonne so as soon as I get to the porch I drop it and take out my clipboard and custom pen-black with ''Dead Girls Directory'' down the side in red, cute skull on top with a bow on it- and knock, desperate to get back in my car not only because it's the middle of the night and I've got a long drive back to Dallas, but because this town is creepy. The door opens and I go into automatic sales mode.

"Hey there! My name is Lilly and I'm here from ''Dead Girls Directory'' with your o-" I stop short as I actually look at the person holding the door open, a tall guy with dark hair, well built and smirking. Hot, but not my type. "O-K." I say, grimacing and looking at the guy. "I'm guessing this order isn't for you, not that I'm saying you wouldn't rock a tutu but.." I smile at the guy and hear a giggle from behind him, I small built girl-similar height as me but younger and less curvy and more super cute- peeks over his shoulder and smiles at me and I notice now that she has her hands around the guys shoulders.

"I'm guessing your looking for Eve," she says and nods her head up, almost before she's finished, the guys yells in the direction of the stairs.

"Yo! Eve!" he yells, cupping his mouth to make it louder. "Get your ass down here, we're having a Goth family reunion!" Straight away there is clunking noises from upstairs and the a girl comes down, black hair, ghost white face and eyes rimmed with black eyeliner the girl smiles at me-an odd look when you have on black lipstick-and shoves past the guy to get to the door. The guy looks like he's about to say something but the slim girl drags him into an other room. The girl has on a tiny black dress that looks like it's made from leather and hugs in all the right places, black thick soled army boots, a choker with huge metal spikes on it, lots of mixed bangles on her arms and thin tights with little skull and cross bones up them.

"Awesome." She squeals smiling at the box by my feet before taking in my outfit-tartan miniskirt, tight white top advertising Dead Girls Directory with the little skull and bow logo- black and white stocking and black lace up boots- and nodding approvingly.

"Ok, I'll give the speech again." I say, swapping my real smile for a false but super perky one "Hey! My name is Lilly and I'm here with your order from "Dead Girls Directory" I'll need you to sign this-" I hand her my clipboard and pen, watching as she smiles at the pen and wiggles it so the skull bobs around before she signs, when she hands back the pen and clipboard, I hand over the box and drop the pen on top of the box. "Keep it, I've got loads."

"Thanks!" Eve smiles and starts backing away carrying her heavy box, "See you around!" She says cheerily and I wave as she begins to close the door. I smile as I make my way back to my car. The night feels quiet and peaceful until someone presses there hand over my mouth and puts a knife to my throat.

_Hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think, chapter two will be longer. Also, tell me who YOU think Lilly should get with. - shayla x_


	2. Chapter 2

**_New In Town_**

_Chapter 2._

Even with the hand over my mouth and the knife at my neck, I tried to scream. It was only natural! But when my scream came out weak and muffled, I gave up fighting and held perfectly still only to feel the body behind me shake as the person holding a knife to my neck laughed. "Relax sweet thing." A voice whispered into my ear, followed by a laugh that gave me the creeps. "I'm not going to hurt you," The knife from my neck move away but the hand over my mouth stayed, the guy kind of smelled so I kept my mouth perfectly shut, not risking touching his hands with my mouth. "I'm going to get you to do something and you're not gonna scream. Got it?" I shook my head as much as I could "Good." He said and let go. I span around and took a step back so that I could defend myself if I had to but the glint of the knife as the moonlight hit it was enough to stop me trying to run. "Sorry sugar bun, but this had to be done. You new in town?" The fact the streetlight above us wasn't on was annoying because in the moonlight, I could barely make out anything other than that the guy was thin and that his smile was scary as hell.

"No." I whisper, then try and regain my cool, no use acting like a scared little girl. "I'm just delivering something then I'm going. What do you want?" The boy took a step towards me so I take a huge step back.

"You're smart, that's good. Let's see, what do I want? Money, Girls, Fangs. What do I want from you? I want you to give someone a message, The girl you just delivered to Eve Rosser. I want you to tell her that Jason says hi." I don't know why, I mean I barely know her, but Eve seemed nice and I didn't want this weirdo hurting her. Plus, what the hell was he on about fangs for, nut job.

"How about no. How come you can't do it yourself? I'm getting out of this stupid town." The boy-Jason-started laughing and it wasn't like his other more crazy laugh, it was a tired and sad noise that was almost like a laugh.

"Trust me babe, I'm the nicest person who's gonna threaten you tonight." and on that scary note, he vanished. O-K. That was scary. I panicked and started to jog to my car when suddenly from a nearby bush there's rustling. I stop and stare at the bush and when nothing happens I turn back around, Only to be facing a tall guy with dark hair and skin that I can't tell much about face wise in the stupid darkness.

"Hello there little lamb, you get lost?" He said, walking around me in a circle. Some survival instinct in me kicked in and so I spun around so I was always facing him and he chuckled.

"No, I'm not lost. In fact I'm just heading home now. I'll just go, ok?" I flashed him a huge fake smile and started backing away when suddenly he vanishes. I take another step backwards and bash into something hard. I spin round in time to see the same guy looking down at me and in the flash of a passing cars head lights I can see him clearly. Eyes that are all pupil, Skin the colour of ash and a long trench coat that is over the top for even the chilly pitch black night. It's not this that scares me though, It's the fact that his teeth aren't like a humans, his canines long and pointed like every cheesy vampire movie prop, but these are fake these are shiny as the light hits then and ending in deadly needle like tips. I turn and run blindly, tripping over and rolling onto my back to defend myself. The vampire appears in a blur beside me and smiles.

"Oh dear," He says in mock sadness, "I was so hoping you'd be more of a challenge." He pulls his head back and I close my eyes waiting for the pain to hit me when I hear a thump, and hands wrap around my waist and pick me up. I hit out blindly but when I open my eyes It's not some psycho trying to kill me, It's someone trying to protect me.

"Are you hurt? Did he bite you?" Asks my saviour in a voice that even laced with worry makes me feel calm.

"I'm fine I guess, just a grazed knee. No he didn't bite me. Calm down." I don't know why I'm trying to reassure some guy I don't know, I'm not sure. All I know is that today had sucked and hearing this guys voice makes it seem like everything is going to be all right. I looked over the guys shoulder to see the outlines of eight huge guys fighting to hold down on lanky and tall guy. At first I was freaked out by this and then I realised the one being held down was a vampire-which doesn't make any sense cause vampires don't exist but I was so tired and confused that I didn't even want to think about it-I just wanted to get some sleep. The boy was watching me and I could make out from his out line that he was average tall and well built. I tried to ignore the fact I couldn't stop thinking about him wrapping his arms around me and focus on something else. "What the hell should I do?" I asked, trying not to sound as scared as I really was. The boy looked around for a bit before looking at the house I'd made my delivery to.

"You run to that house, Knock till someone answers-scream if you have to-then you tell them what happened. They'll believe you." He said, trying to calm me by nodding reassuringly."

"B-but" I began, and then stopped myself. "Ok." I peeked over his shoulder to see one of the guys holding something long thick and pointed, ok I did not want to see whatever was going on over there. "My name is Lilly, by the way." I say because it feels right thing to say but then before he can answer I turn and run up to the house. I get to the door and bash it with both hands, screaming "Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!"

_OK. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review, chapter 3 will be coming soon! I want name ideas for the boy she was speaking too there (human guy who saved her) and any input and comments I can get aswell. THANKS._  
><em>shaylaxx<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**New In Town. chapter three.**_

The door swung open after a couple of punches and a confused looking cute blond guy stood blocking the way in with his body. I went to try push past him but as soon as I tried to get through the door frame I got pushed back slightly by an invisible barrier. Ok, odd. "What's wrong?" the boy asked frowning at me then looking around the street.

"Vampires! Oh god, I almost died! Please, let me in!" I spoke so quickly that I barely understood myself but the boy nodded and stood back from the door.

"You can come in." He said as the three others appeared. I walked across the door frame carefully incase I got launched back and when nothing happened I came fully into the hall letting the door get closed and locked behind me. Now I was inside the house I felt calm and...cared for, I guess the house was just really home-like or something.

"Come on honey." Said Eve, taking my hand and pulling me towards a living room and pointing to a sofa which I sat down in, looking at my hands and totally unsure of what the hell happens next.

"Explain what happened," The blond boy said soothingly, "and this time slower." He smiled at me and I noticed that he was super hot but the way the Eve girl was leaning on him made it obvious they were together.

As the thin girl left the room and walked down the hall into an other room I began my story, telling them about the vampire appearing and the guys who'd appeared and saved me-blushing as I remembered one of the guys hands on my waist-and by the time the thin girl had came back with five cokes and started handing them out, I'd began babbling. "It's totally weird, right?" I said, speaking faster because I was unsure of myself and milling a huge tense smile because it's what I do when I'm nervous. "I mean, cause vampires aren't real. If I wasn't clean as a daisy I'd think I was whacked out on scooby snacks but I'm not. Maybe he was a psycho, or I'm on some show and a camera crew is about to pop out and-" My voice trailed of as I looked around and saw all four of them staring at me. The skinny girl smiled at me reassuringly and held out a coke which I took from her and managed to smile and give her a quick "Thanks."

"No problem," She said "My name is Claire, You already know Eve." From her spot on the couch next to me Eve waved "That's Shane." She said, pointing to the boy who was staring longingly at the games system by the TV but stopped to give me a quick smile then stare longingly at Claire instead of the games console. "and that's Michael." The blond boy nodded at me, looking distracted.

"Ummm, look guys nice to meet you and all but is it ok if I sleep here then get the hell out of town? Cause If going out at night in this town means meeting psychopaths who think they're vampires then I'm out of here." The four of them are looking at me sympathetically and that freaks me out so I shift in my seat.

"What you saw wasn't a wannabe." Eve said, running her hands through her hair, "It was the real deal. I'm so sorry, It's my fault your here-" I hadn't thought of that! "and so it's my job to tell you. Your in Morganville, a town run by vampires." I look between the four of them, all looking at me solemnly except from Michael who is staring out the window and then I give up trying to process what's just been said but I just can't.

"Look, I'm so tired. Is it ok if I crash on your couch tonight? I mean I could sleep in my car but I don-" I began then Claire cut me off.

"You can sleep in my room? I'll just sleep with Sha- I mean on the couch." Eve shot Claire a look and opened her mouth to say something but I cut in.

"Look, I'm so tired I could sleep outside if I wasn't afraid I'd die." I accidently yawned at that point but it only emphasized my point. "You guys get some rest in your own beds and I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning."

"You'll have to speak to some people before you leave." Michael said and I waved him and the others out the room. Once they'd gone I put down my bag, lay down on the soft couch and before you could say "I nearly died" I was sound asleep.

**_Sorry guys! This one is short and sucky-I know!- BU it means I can move on to chapter FOUR which will be out soon. - shayla x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**New In Town. Chapter Four.**_

When I woke up I was still feeling tired and grumpy as hell. I looked around me and took a few seconds trying to figure out where I was. Oh yeah! Some house I'd delivered to because I'd gotten attacked by some psycho. Careful not to wake anyone-I had no idea what time it was whatsoever-I found the bathroom and went in. I stared at myself in the mirror for a second, realizing how crazy-nasty I felt was nothing compared to how I looked. My brown eyes were heavy lidded and half closed, My honey blond hair-normally falling in loose curls- was sticking out at all angles and my makeup had gone weird; my pale powder I use on my face rubbed off in places, my red lipstick totally gone and my tonnes of pencil eyeliner smudged. I wet my face and scrubbed of my makeup and smoothed down my hair, combing it with my hands till it was as smooth as it was going to get using finger-comb method. I glared at myself a little or to be more particular, I glared at the smattering of light brown almost golden freckles that were placed along my nose and cheeks on my lightly tanned peachy skin. God, I hate those, those tiny freckles are part of the reason I became Goth, so I could hide them under tonnes of face powder. I rinsed my mouth out with water-best I could do, because I was not stealing a stranger's toothbrush- and made my way out the bathroom, and looked around for a kitchen. When I found the kitchen, the girl Eve was sitting hunched over a huge cup of coffee, the mug said "I bite." and had a cartoon vampire on the side. When I came into the room, Eve shot up from her seat and stared at my without recognition before I scowled at her and pointed to my clothes, which she recognized.  
>"Oh, hey there! It's you!" She said smiling slightly and sitting back down, taking a huge gulp of coffee before saying "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Hmmm. It took a second to try think it all through and as I was thinking Eve went and made me a coffee and without knowing made it perfectly for me. I smiled at her and took a second sip before speaking.<br>"Let me see, I'm in a town run by vampires, last night I almost got killed by one, I was saved by vampire hunters." I took another sip, as crazy as the whole vampire-town thing seemed, had I not seen it first-hand I would say they were crazy but I had seen a vampire, there was no way it could of been makeup or a trick of the light or my imagination. My turn to ask questions! "If this is a town run by vampires how come there are vampire hunters here? Won't the vampires get mad?" It was Eve's turn to look around and not answer for a bit.  
>"Well," Eve said eventually, drawing out the word. "Technically, there was vampires hunters here before but they left-most of them died-and no one has reported the ones you saw yet, so I'm guessing they're new." Eve looked thoughtful as she stared at her cup.<br>"Well, isn't it a good thing that these hunter guys are here?" I say, trying to picture what the hunter who helped me looks like. God! I hope he isn't like 90! His voice sounded young-ish. Maybe 19? Not what I should be thinking about now! "Aren't vampires evil? Cause I'm thinking-" I stopped short as Eve put down her coffee cup so heavily that coffee splashed out onto her hand and the table.  
>"Vampires are not all evil!" She whispered angrily then took a deep breath. I stared at her and my confused brain drew its own conclusions.<p>

"You're not a-" I opened my mouth wide and made pouncing motions with my hand, I'm sure I looked ridiculous as hell but Eve didn't laugh.  
>"Hell no! " Eve yelled, looking disgusted then she looked down at her hands, tracing lines in the table top. "You know Michael? Well he's a vampire." Uh-oh. What do you even say to that!<br>"Oh, I'm sorry, and you guys are dating?" I said lamely and Eve smiled, but it was a haunted sad smile.  
>"Yeah, since before he was fanged." Eve sighed and drained her cup, putting it in the sink before sitting back down. "We've got a problem, you're going have to speak to some freaky fanged-people before you can leave, and Michael's away organizing it now. Her name is Amelie and she's the founder of Morganville, to get you out we're going to have to talk to her and a few other not so nice people." Eve sounded odd.<br>"So what about the other two, Shane and Claire?" I asked, purely because I hadn't seen them today.  
>"Oh!" Eve said as if she'd forgotten about Claire and Shane. "Claire's away playing mad scientists assistant and Shane is chopping things." She saw my look and smiled. "He works at a barbeque place." Uh-oh, I'd remembered something unpleasant. Jason.<br>"Eve," I said carefully. "Who's Jason?" Eve looked down and the hand she had on the table clenched into a fist. That, I was more than sure, was NOT a good sign. When Eve said nothing I sighed and pressed my point, "Ok, Eve. I know you barely know me, but this Jason, Last night before the vampire, He threatened me. He held a knife up to my neck for god's sake! I deserve to know."  
>"He's my brother." Eve whispered, so quietly I could barely hear it. "I didn't know he was still alive, I thought the vamps might have killed him." She stopped and looked me over. "I'm so sorry he threatened you, but I don't want to talk about him. If you see him again do NOT talk to him." Eve looked down and after a couple of seconds of awkward silence she perked up again. "If you're going to see Amelie I wouldn't recommend wearing that." Eve pointed down at my Goth gear. "The vamps get all pissed and think you're mocking them, I barely get by and you want to make a good impression so they let you out." That was NOT reassuring. "Have you got any money? There's a store here that sells quite nice stuff but cheap, We'll go there." A quick rummage through my purse found 45 dollars which Eve assured me was enough and with the sun still high in the sky we set out in Eve's car.<p>

_Tuddaah! Enjoy:) (I hope haha,) PLEASE Review. CHAPTER 5 coming soon. Lilly meets Amelie. ^_^_

_shaylax_


	5. Chapter 5

**New In Town. _Chapter 5._**

By the time I arrived back at the house, I was feeling great. I got out my new purchases as well as a few necessary buys; toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, brush, travel shampoo, shower gel and conditioner. I also picked up this cute perfume I'd been eyeing up for a bit that smelled like vanilla. I had a quick shower and felt much better. After drying and brushing my hair until I was happy with it then put on my outfit. I'd managed to get a pair of skin tight jeans I had to wrestle on, black pumps with little bows and a white Abercrombie & Fitch top that was white with strappy sleeves and was slightly cropped (showing just an inch of my stomach between the bottom of the top and my jeans.) The woman who owned the shop had just gotten the top in and it was a lucky grab considering there wasn't much designer clothes available in the small town of Morganville. As I put on the top, I silently thanked whichever girl from TPU had donated this, because it fit me amazingly. Looking down at myself I looked nice, in a totally different way from when I was all Goth-ed up but it wasn't in a bad way, I could get used to wearing casual stuff! I used some lip-gloss I'd had in my hand bag as well as some waterproof mascara and was feeling good for myself when I came out the bathroom. Eve smiled at me when I found her in the kitchen.

"Well don't you clean up nicely?" She said, winking jokily as the front door opened and skinny girl came in and dumped a huge back pack in the hall.

"You look great!" She said sitting down and smiling at me before looking seriously at Eve. "What's the plan?"

"Well, Claire Bear the wonder girl, Mickey is going to call when he has the go ahead from all the big bad in charge vamps and then we're going for a visit." Claire looked at the hall and Eve picked up on a thought I didn't. "If Shane gets back in time, he'll come as well, if not we'll leave him a note. You've gotta be there though Claire, you're the only one of us-except Michael-that Amelie will listen to."

"Alright," Claire said, rubbing at her top that was coated in dust and some grey powder that I had no idea what it was. "I'll go get changed." She said, and disappeared up the stairs at a jog. Eve got us both a coke and we had a chat about Goth-ness which reminded me that after a day of not showing up for my deliveries I was either fired or registered missing. Great, just great! Claire came down the stairs, the ends of her hair still wet after her shower as the door opened and Shane came in. The two kissed in an intimate way that had me and Eve making faces at each other and looking down at our hands and when the pair pulled back from each other, they both were looking a bit flushed.

"If you two are done, I'll get Shane up to date." Eve said clapping her hands together and giving them a look. As the three sat down I went around the house and collected my stuff. Folding my other clothes and stuffing them in my bag along with the other stuff I'd bought. I ran out to my car and threw in my thick army boots (Well they weren't going to fit in my bag!) and by the time I'd locked my car again and came back into the house Shane was up to date on what was happening. We were setting up to play a round on the games console when the phone rang. Eve jumped up and ran to the phone before anyone else could move. Me and Claire looked at each other and then both looked at Shane,

"Well, that sums up Eve for you." He said and shrugged. Eve came back through, swinging her car keys along her finger.

"Mission a go!" She said dramatically gesturing towards the front door. We all got up from the couch. Shane called shotgun so I sat with Claire in the back. The drive passed in a blur and before I knew it we were being brought into a large room by two scarily pale guys. They were vampires. The room was large and the floor marble that made each of Eve's thick booted steps sound like an earth quake. There was four chairs in the room, The outside left one was filled by an intimidating black woman in full police uniform, to her right was a good looking guy in an expensive suit, the guy looked majorly annoyed and the woman looked worried but both of them looked human. The occupants of the other two chairs on the other hand were both vampires, although it took me lots of staring at one of them-a man with long-ish hair, a tie-dye shirt and faded jeans- before I guessed. The hippy had an expression that totally ruined the rest of his look, He was scowling deeply and his eyes were completely cold. The woman-or maybe girl was more right-in the other chair was small and pale, from her pale skin, to her white-blond hair to her grey eyes and ivory suit, the woman was scary, even though she was about my height she practically radiated power. Standing behind the pale woman was two more vampires in black, who were currently staring at me like I was about to kill everyone in the room. Michael came to stand beside Eve and I had Claire and Eve on each side of me, with Shane on the other side from Michael. The two vampires who'd brought us in left and a man ran in to stand beside the chairs.

"Sorry, I'm late." He said and I got a chance to have a good look at him. He was tall. Like super tall, and the fact he was slim only added to the over-all freaky tallness. He was wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves that reminded me off pirates, his trousers were red and flared and he had on white flip flops. His skin was olive-y and his hair was shoulder length, black, glossy and wavy. Weird, but kind of hot. Shane was openly glaring at the vampire as he waved and said "Oh, hello there Claire! You and your friends do have quite a habit of being in the middle of trouble." The vampire paused in his smiling at the four others and eyed me up and down, "and what pleasant looking trouble it is!"

"Hello, Myrnin." Claire said calmly and even I noticed her squeezing Shane's hand to try get him to tone down the death glares.

"May we stop with the pleasantries," Said the hippy looking vampires scowling at Myrnin and the five of us in the centre of the room, "and get down to business?"

"Why certainly, Oliver." Myrnin said in a perfectly serious tone, but even I could tell his elaborate bow was mocking. Oliver's scowl deepened.

"My name is Amelie," announced the pale woman and Oliver's mouth snapped shut on a retort he was about to make to Myrnin, "and I am the Founder of Morganville. Michael has explained to us what happened to you and the answer seems simple. We are going to wipe your memory, you will not remember vampires. As far as you're concerned, you came to Morganville, made you delivery and then felt ill, you stayed the night in the Glass house and then left the next night feeling better. You will think you did not call your work, friends or family as you had no phone connection." Everyone in the room sort of nodded and I'm sure I heard Shane sigh "Lucky.", Eve took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'll miss you." She said and smiled at me, Oliver snorted and Eve glared at him.

"Ok," I said meeting the pale woman's eyes "how do we do this?"

"Just keep looking into my eyes." Amelie said emotionlessly, and I gulped swallowing my fear. This was my key back to my normal life and by god was I taking it! I stared into her cold eyes and waited to forget. Nothing at all happened, Amelie's eyes scrunched up in concentration and I felt a wave of something pass over me like a cool breeze but it moved drifted around me and I stood there, confused and unaffected by whatever Amelie was doing. Amelie stopped, and lay back in her seat her eyes drifting closed.

"Let me try!" Myrnin said cheerily. After his attempt, he ended up sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, his long legs and arms tangled and his forehead creased in thought.

"It appears," Amelie said weakly, "That your friend here is resistant."

dundunduuuh. So what will Amelie do? Find out in chapter SIX. Coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW as EVERY REVIEW is great, big or small. (but big will make chapter six be published quicker.)


	6. Chapter 6

**New in Town. _Chapter 6._**

"What do you mean, resistant?" Claire said calmly, while I sat there spluttering and trying to put my head together. Every vampire in the room-including michael for gods sake-was now looking at me with an interest that ranged from calm observation-Amelie-to full out hunger-Myrnin-and I had a feeling all of the vamps knew what was going on, along with the two humans also on chairs. That left four of us in the dark and none of the other four looked happy, I one the other hand wasn't angry, I wsa freaking out inside.

"It means she can not leave." Oliver said bitterly and gave me a fangy smile that knocked the sense back into me, Amelie gave Oliver a look which he ignored.

"What Oliver has said is true." Amelie began, looking straight at me. "You are resistant to all forms of vampire mind control and that will no doubt extend to the mind control that makes your forget about Morganville, making you a risk to everyones security." I was so focused on Amelie that I didn't notice Myrnin move in a blur until he was taking in deep breaths behind me. I spun around to face him and he was smiling gleefully.

"The last time I met anyone resistant was five hundred years ago!" He said and still smiling and with his fangs out leant forward and took in a deep breath from near my neck. "They do have the most rare and wonderfull blood, It's said to give a vampire unimaginable power if drunk in large amounts." Myrnin smiled dreamily at me, his eyes half shut.

"Myrnin, you may not touch the girl." Amelie said, her voice comanding and Myrnin moved at vamp speed to be at the other end of the room from me, but he was still smiling crazily. "All residents of the Glass house including Michael must leave while we come to a decision." Michael opened his mouth to say something, but Amelie cut him off. "Michael, leave. Now." Michael, frowning slightly left first then Shane and Claire. Eve dragged me out the door by my hand and the door slammed behind us.

"Well-" I began weakly, before taking a deep breath. "What do you think this means for me?" I said more calmly and we all looked at Michael. Michael side, annoyed that his being a vampire meant we all considered him the go-to person for vampire related incidents.

"They won't let her leave." Michael said sadly. "I don' think they'll kill her though." He said then looked at me, "It's obvious you're something special to them. My guess is you'll be forced to stay in Morganville and one of the head vampires will offer you Protection in exchange for blood donations." I'd been feeling calm up until then but hearing outloud what I'd been guessing would happen pushed me over the edge. My eyes stung with tears and I dug my nails into my hands to distract myself from the fact that I was going to have to live im this crazy scary town. No more friends, No more family-even though I'll admit I've never been close to any of my relatives- No more job. My life was going to be turned upside down and I couldn't stop it.

"It's not fair." I said angrily and closed my eyes tightly.

"They don't care about fair." Shane said calmly as the door was opened and the two humans who'd been in the room stepped out.

"I'm Mayor Morrel." Said the tired and annoyed looking cute guy in the suit. "I'm sorry this has happened to you." The two humans kept on walking but the door was open and Michael lead us into the room.

"We have decided." Amelie said, staring at me with a blank expression. "You are to live in Morganville from now on. You will need to get a job here and make yourself a home here. For now, you will live in the Glass house, I will order an extension to be added to the Glass house-" Michael looked like he wanted to say something but Amelie glared at him. "As the Glass house is a founder house, I am able to make this happen without your consent, Michael though I'd be happier if you gave me it." Michael nodded and Amelie turned to look at me. "I will be your Protector and in exchange for my Protection all I will need is a single pint of blood each month, which will be used for research into Resistant peoples blood aswell as seeing how it can be used to help vampires and humans." In a blur, Amelie was by my side and a gold bracelet with a symbol on it was snapped onto my wrist before Amelie took her seat. "You may all leave now."

Short but sweet I like to think. Sorry it took so long but I just couldn't be bothered as only one person ever reviews my stuff. Thanks for reading but PLEASE REVEIW! chapter 7 should be up today aswell but If I don't get any reveiws chapter 8 will be in a couple days.


	7. Chapter 7

New in Town. Chapter 7.

"Well." Eve said, false cheer filling her voice as she rubbed her hands together and sunk down next to me on the sofa. "That did not go as planned." Eve patted my shoulder and began to stare at her hand as Claire and Shane came in, Claire put a bowl of chili down in front of everyone and a sports bottle in front of Michael and Shane gave everyone a coke. I opened my coke and took a big sip before I even attempted to bring my self back to reality.

"Well this sucks." I say, sighing and running my thumb up and down the cool can, wiping off condensation. "I can't sit and mope though, I've gotta do some stuff." Everyone looked up at me and I mentally prepared a list of what I had to do. "Well, I need to call some people out of town. If I just disappear everyone will think I've died and they'll come here to look for me." Eve made a noise next to me that made it obvious she hadn't thought of that. "I also need to explain to my boss, friends and family why I've just moved. I'm not close with my family but when they can't get a hold of me in months they'll panic. I'm also either going to have to buy a whole new set of clothes, furniture and other possessions or get someone to collect mine-" Michael cussed under his breath, pulled out his mobile and ran to the kitchen vampire speed.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you." Claire said sympathetically and gave me a sweet apology smile. Shane smiled down at her and put his arm around her. Aw.

"I don't know why you guys are apologizing." Eve said sadly, "It's my fault Lilly was here in the first place."

"Hey!" I say, and frown at Eve. "Don't go blaming yourself. Besides, this is a fresh start. I can be who I want to be now." I smile, thinking off a perfect world, surrounded by new friends, protected from the vamps, a cool new job, new style and more importantly, Mr Mysterious Vampire Hunter. My happy bubble pops when I realize that when he's found by the vamps, hot vampire hunting guy doesn't stand a chance. I wave away that thought and eat a spoon full of chili. God, it's good! Shane smiles smugly at the look on my face so I'm sure he made it. "This is good!" I say, then try get back on track. "I need a job, Any of you guys have any ideas?"

"You could be a barista!" Eve said cheerily and then dropped her smile a bit. "If you can put up with the crap you get from customers." I've always been tough so that sounds ok to me.

"Sure," I tell Eve, "I'll apply for the job some time tomorrow." Eve smiles and starts to tell me some stories of jerky customers she's had to serve and I listen and take mental notes on what she says. Halfway through a story of some girl asking her how long she was dead before she was dug up, Michael walks back into the room and smiles.

"Amelie has put people on building the extension already. There'll be human builders here during and vamp builders here early night. They think they can get the extension fully done and decorated by Thursday night." What! It was only Wednesday. This rocked. "Also, Amelie is going to supervise you tomorrow at some point and with her supervision you'll call on the people you need to. They're sending over people to your flat now to collect your stuff and bring it by van. This is all free by the way." I smiled, a bit more at peace now I knew everything was taken care of and I'd just have to face the rest tomorrow.

OK! This is super short as I want chapter 8 to be the next day. PLEASE R+R.

Chapter 8 coming up soon, as in like today soon.

LittleMissShayla.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. - Stuck in Hell,

Morganville Vampires fan fiction.

(New name! This fan fic has gone from being New in Town to Stuck in Hell)

Let me tell you now, waking up on a couch is never pleasant, even less so when someone is prodding you. "Wake up!" Eve mumbled sleepily. "We're going to get you a job!" Oh. That. I dragged myself to a seating position and Eve handed me a coffee which I downed, despite the fact it burnt my mouth slightly but boy did it wake me up! "Here," Eve said and passed me a bundle of clothes, "Here's some fresh stuff for you to wear since we're the same size." I took the bundle and went into the bathroom and came out after showering, brushing my teeth and drying and brushing my hair. Eve had given me think black tights that had little black bows all up and down them, a tight black dress-scarily short- that had skulls stitched on in black thread that could only be seen in certain lights and a white crop top with two red hearts and black lettering that said 'Kiss Tell'. Overall, with my combat boots on and lots of eyeliner and red lipstick I looked pretty bad ass. I decided to lay off the face powder today and I was ready to go fairly quickly. Eve was had on one black and white striped thigh high sock and one black and red striped as well as a tutu type skirt and a black loose top with red skulls on it. Eve had on full goth makeup and black ballet styles shoes which she showed off before we headed into the car to get to the TPU coffee shop where Eve worked and where I was going to try get a job. Eve spoke super fast from coffee rush, saying nothing particularly interesting except from as we arrived at TPU, she

mentioned. "OH and by the way Amelie's arranged it so you've got the jobalready, no questions asked. We'll start you off easy though." I absorbed that and guessed it meant I'd be taking drink orders. We eventually got to the coffee shop and me and Eve sprang out of the car. Eve led me into the staff room in the back where I hung up my bag in a locker, put on an apron and tied some of my

hair into a high ponytail, living my side fringe and some layers out. I quickly refreshed my makeup and then the manager guy-totally non-descript and plain old boring-told me I was to take drink orders when not busy serving drinks and clearing tables. This seemed easy enough and as I'd been a waitress for a bit when I was younger in a family restaurant so I was ready to go straight away. I washed my hands and went out to the shop where It was quiet. Eve gave me a look and winked. "The calm before the storm." Eve promised as she messed about with one of the blenders then checked out the fridge. I did a quick run of tables and replaced empty napkin holders, making sure all the tables were clean-one wasn't and so I wiped it down- and then I waited, chatting with Eve about how her days normally go. About 5 minutes in a pale looking guy came in with mousey brown hair and lots of freckles. I went into my usual sales mode.

"Hey there! What can I get you?" I smiled at him and pulled out my note pad and pen to take

down his order even though Eve was watching me and listening in, I wasn't sure

if she was bored or wanting to make sure I knew what I was doing but I didn't

mind.

"Medium espresso please," The boy said and smiled at me then Eve,

Eve winked at him and waved.

"Hey Mitch, sorry about the new girl. She'll learn your usual soon enough." Eve winked at me to show she was joking and

started to make Mitch's drink to go. I smiled at Mitch and he handed over a

dollar without even thinking about it. He moved over to the collection bit were

Eve slapped a lid of the cup and slid it over to him.

"Thanks." Mitch said shyly and walked out the door blushing.

"Cool!" Eve said happily and held her hand up in the air for a high five, "We make an awesome team. Really give

the guys the razzle dazzle." I laugh and hit Eve's hand with mine before putting Mitch's money in the cash register. "Mitch is one of my favorite regulars, he's quiet and sweet but make sure you don't get used to it, some of the guys who come in are complete Jack asses." The door opened and a group of 8 obviously nerdy guys came in. Me and Eve smiled as we served them and I made sure to be nice to each one of them since they seemed okay. They ordered their drinks to

eat in and went to take seats at the back of the room so when Eve was done making the drinks I delivered them. Managing to remember who'd ordered which and

even making one of the guys blush. I smiled and went back behind the counter in time to get the orders of four super skinny sorority girls ordering Skinny Lattes each. More and more people flowed in to the point that each table was full and I had to rush taking orders, dropping off orders and cleaning tables. It wasn't until two hours in I had my first problem. Four jock types came in and Eve groaned as she recognized them. She took a quick break in making her drink to whisper into my ear, "Just smile and pretend you can't hear them when they talk crap." And so by the time the Jocks got to the front of the line I was smiling so hard it hurt.

"Hey there!" I said all false cheer as they eyed

me up and down from across the counter. "What can I get you guys?"

"Hey! They hired a new dead girl!" Said the thinner one of the group, the joker, and the others all laughed.

"Tell me hunni, how long were you dead before they dug you up?" Said the middle jock, dark hair and light grey eyes. "Obviously not as long as her," He pointed at Eve who-while gritting her teeth-waved and blew him a kiss. The jock fake shuddered. "I mean I'm not into necrophillia but I'd

still bang you,"

"I'm not dead." I said smiling at the jocks. "Now, can I get you guys anything?" The guys shoved each other a bit more and made some more comments about what I could give them then final ordered, I handed over the slip of paper to Eve with their orders on it as well as a rude drawing showing my feelings to these guys. Eve laughed and made their drinks, totally ignoring the jocks comments. It continues as normal for two hours of being really busy and although no one as bad as the jocks came I got a few comments, some good and some not so good, from the customers. When there was a break in the stream of non-stop customers I made sure all the tables were okay-getting my butt grabbed as I passed a table of mildly rowdy guys-and then went to the toilet to re-do my lipgloss and check my hair. I came back out quickly and was back behind the counter before anyone else came in. The door opened and a guy came in. The guy was about 6 foot so little 5.8" me had to look up. His hair was light brown and messy and his eyes were a dark blue that made me feel strangely weak. Everything about him was perfect despite the fact he'd obviously just rolled out of bed and

it was noon, He was wearing a crumpled white top and dark jeans and when he got to the counter he smiled and I just kinda clamed up.

"Umm, Hey." I finally said, after a minute of just sort of staring at him. God his eyes were nice... "What can I get you?" The boy smiled and was about to answer when the door opened and a girl walked through with long and silky black hair, tiny shorts and a crop top. Almost everyone in the room stopped to look at her, some admiring and some scared, but the boy whose order I was taking didn't even glance at her, he just kept on looking at me. The girl sauntered up to the line looking around her andswaying her hips and as she spotted the boy she scanned him up and down three times, her eyes lingering on his butt. Okay, that just plain annoyed me but I bit my lip, I didn't know the guy and she was a customer so I had to be nice. The girl stood to the side of the boy rather than get into a line and then looked me up and down scowling beforeshe looked over at Eve, she then smiled at the guy flirtingly. "Hey hot stuff. Not seen you around before." The guy looked down at the girl, stunned but not like the other guys, the other guys in the coffee shop were stunned and attracted, this guy just looked plain creeped out. "What is wrong with this place!" The girl said, losing the charm and scowling at me and Eve. "What is it, some kind of breeding ground for slutty zombie chicks?" She eyed my short dress, which was a lot longer than her shorts/thong but I bit my tongue and smiled at her sweetly, Eve dropped the nice act and glared openly at the girl, opening her mouth to say something to the girl when the boy spoke up.

"Actually," the boy said, glaring at the girl. "I think that both these girls look nice." The boy looked at me and I gulped, his voice! ohmygod it's him! The vampire hunter. I looked down at my hands, unsure on whether the guy was flirting or being nice and unsure of whether he remembered me. "and as for the slutty part," the boy continued, glaring at the girl again. "Well, I think you're just about slutty enough for everyone, thanks. The girl was frozen, she opened her mouth twice, before closing it. She made a frustrated hissing noise like a kettle and the spun and stormed out of the room, red faced and with everyone watching her. Some people laughed and a few even clapped but Eve shot the boy a look."Dude," Eve said, and came over to the counter where I was, we both leaned over and Eve began to whisper. "You just got on the

bad side of a complete and utter crazy bitch. She'll kill you! Monica's done that before. She is nuts and now you've embarrassed her she'll take it out on anyone if she can't get you." Eve pointed at herself then me and the boy paled slightly. "Just be careful!" Eve said then went back to her station and began cleaning one of the machines.

"You and me need to talk." I said to the guy and he smiled slightly,

"Sure," He said, calming down a lot and widening his eyes at me. "What about?" "

The fact that you saved my life

from vampires." I whispered and the boy looked around before nodding.

"Yeah," He agreed, "My name is Luke, and we've definitely gotta talk."

OK! So what do you guys think? Please give me any tips or comments and thanks for reading:)

shayla.x


	9. Chapter 9

New in Town - Chapter 9

I sighed and pointed to a booth at the back of the room. "Wait there a second, I'll be right out." Luke nodded and walked to the booth, he sat down and began scanning the area. I shrugged off his weird behaviour and tapped Eve on the shoulder. "I need five minutes." I said softly, worried Eve would snap at me but instead she smiled.

"Sure thing. It's not busy so I'll cover us. Just make it snappy." Eve winked at me then went back straight to work.

"Thanks." I said, pulling off my apron and walking to Luke with the apron under my arm. I slid into the booth facing him and leant across the table. "Why did you save me?" I whispered, deciding that everything would go better if I just cut to the chase.

"It's what we do." Luke said with a shrug, "I didn't come to Morganville for the scenery." I raised my eyebrows at Luke, shocked that he was as honest as I was. I opened my mouth to ask another question when Luke cut me off with a shushing noise.

"My turn." Luke said, running a hand through his hair and leaning so we met in the middle of the table facing each other. "Why haven't you left Morganville?" Uh-Oh. Tricky one.

"I'm immune to their mind control crap. I want out but I'm stuck here now, besides they're bringing my stuff here for me."

"Immune?" Luke said, staring at me like I'd just announced I was the Pope.

"Yeah, immune. I got taken to the lead vamp Amelie as well as the other two, Crazy and Grumpy. Why is this such a shock?" Luke opened his mouth to answer but I kept on talking. "Wait, you didn't answer my first question, why are you vampire hunter guys here in Morganville?" Luke looked down at his hands and took in a deep breath.

"A month back my brother came to Morganville to kill the vamps and I hadn't heard from him, so when the guys called I told them I'd love to go to Morganville with them. I got told my brothers dead though, so I'm staying to fight for him." Loss isn't my best subject.

"Luke," I said softly, "the vamps know you guys are here, if you leave now you might live but staying here is a death wish!" Luke stared at the table for a few seconds then stood up.

"I don't care." He said and marched straight from the table out the door, drawing everyone in the rooms attention to me sitting alone in a little booth. For a second everyone was silent, but as I shoved on my apron again chatter began to start again around the room, with lots of the customers going back to their own conversations. Some eyes still followed me as I tried to nonchalantly stroll back behind the counter and stood next to Eve.

"Guys are crazy." Eve said, patting me on the back as we got back to work.

The rest of the day passed slowly and I was starving by the time me and Eve stumbled over a bag of cement lying outside the house and clunked into the lobby.

"We're home lovelies!" Eve yelled as we kicked off our shoes. Smelling food, I rushed round the corner and almost crashed into A wardrobe that had been in the bedroom of my flat.

"When did this get here!" I screamed excitedly, looking at the boxes, bags and furniture around the room that had previously been in my flat.

"Just a minute ago." Shane called from the kitchen, "The extension is done as well, Amelie put every builder and decorator in town on it!" I squealed and ran through to see that added on to the kitchen was a sitting area with glass windows, "Upstairs!" Shane called from the kitchen and I ran through the living room, dodging furniture, and up the stairs and then opened the new looking door. The room was big, with one huge window facing into the garden and a high ceiling. The walls were white, the floors a light wood and despite the room being empty I instantly loved it. I went back downstairs and sat down next to Claire who was reading, Eve handed me a burger and I gave her a quick thanks before focusing on eating it.

"Is the house okay with this?" Eve asked Shane, leaving me totally confused.

"Yep, Amelie did something to do with connecting the extension to the house, so it's an official part now." Shane said, stuffing fries in his mouth.

"The house is sort of alive." Claire said smiling at me before going back to her book. I sat there blinking for a second until Shane spoke to me.

"When Mike's back we'll move the furniture into your room then you can deal with the boxes and decorating." I swallowed my mouth full of burger and smiled at him.

"Thanks," The door opened and we all turned to see Michael come in wearing a full coat and gritting his teeth. Eve made a noise and sprang up, shutting all the curtains and blinds then helping Michael take of his coat.

"Dude," Shane said, looking at his watch. "It's nearly dark out, you could of just waited a few minutes then came over."

"It's not that bad." Said Michael, who looked normal, if a little pink. Eve eyed Michael for a bit before disappearing into the kitchen and coming back out with a dark sports bottle she handed to Michael. "So," Michael said, taking a sip then looking at Shane, who looked away, "we moving this stuff?"

"Yup," Shane said smiling at me, Claire and then Eve. "Us helping the damsels in distress again."

Eve stuck out her tongue at Shane. "If anyone's a damsel Collins, it's you."

_x_

Ok, so this took a while but I've been busy helping out at the stables I go to AND I've had a competition. Not exactly action packed but please R+R for more. (I'll probs do more even though I get no reviews:D

What do you think so far?

P.S I'm going to do a True Blood fan fic SOON:D

shayla xx


End file.
